Ruby Rose
|enemies = |type of hero = Honorable Protector |size = 200}} Ruby Rose is one of the titular protagonists and the central protagonist of the American animated webseries RWBY, its Japanese manga prequel/adaptation, comic book series by DC Comics, and video game spinoff RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. She is a Huntress, leader of Team RWBY, and a defender of the world of Remnant. Appearance Original (Volumes 1–3) Ruby is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch. In the "Red" Trailer, Ruby's cloak is fastened at her throat and a large silver cross is pinned to her belt in place of her emblem. Pajamas During her time at Beacon, Ruby's pajamas consist of a black tank top featuring a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and long white pants decorated with pink roses. She also wears a black sleeping mask decorated with triangular red eyes reminiscent of the Beowolves in the "Red" Trailer. At her home in Patch, Ruby's pajamas are a matching dark-gray long-sleeved shirt and pants with faded-red polka dots and a white lining at the front and the collar. Alternate Outfit (Slayer) During the events of "A Minor Hiccup" and "Painting the Town...", Ruby wears an alternate outfit codenamed "Slayer". This outfit consists of a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black print of her emblem on the side and matching black tulle underneath. Her stockings and shoes remain the same as her Original outfit, though the boots lack the red trim that decorated the top. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to the shoulder of her left sleeve, and her cloak's hood has been wrapped around her neck in a scarf-like fashion, while the rest hangs down like normal. Dance Outfit During the Beacon Dance, Ruby wears a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black trim along the bottom. The bodice of the dress is split vertically to the sash and laced with black lacing. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh with an opaque collar and hem, as well as opaque lines connecting the collar to her shoulders. She also wears black stockings and pumps. Uniform Ruby wears the same uniform as every other girl attending Beacon, consisting of brown shoes, red tartan skirt, white blouse with maroon trim and thin red bow, a brown vest with gold buttons, and maroon blazer with gold trim, alongside full-length black stockings. However, she also wears her red cloak pinned to her blazer. Post-Timeskip (Volume 4–Current) After the timeskip following the Fall of Beacon, her new design sports a white high-neck décolletage blouse. Her outfit retains the use of a black and red skirt, similar to her Original outfit, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack. In lieu of her usual full black stockings, Ruby wears thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece. Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross-shaped clips from her original attire. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hard wear. Her hair has also grown slightly longer, maintaining the color gradation from black at the roots to red at the tips. RWBY Chibi Ruby also appears in the non-canon comedy spinoff series RWBY Chibi. Here, she partakes in less dramatic and simple tasks while acting funny alongside her fellow characters. In "Episode 1", Ruby has difficulties making chocolate chip cookies. She later finds one of Blake erotic romance novels, Ninjas of Love, and reads some of it. She later chastises Blake for owning such "filth", but refuses to return it. In "Episode 2", Team RWBY hears about a cat burglar and immediately suspects Blake because she is a cat. Though she acts offended, it is revealed that Blake really was the culprit. She later is seen frozen in a swimming pool, with Weiss ice skating on the frozen water. She also plays jump rope with Blake and Yang using Blake's weapon, Gambol Shroud. In "Episode 3", she fires several types of Dust from her weapon, but is thrown back by the gravity Dust. In "Episode 4", Ruby loses a round of a fighting video game to Yang. In retaliation, she hies Yang's controller while she is distracted, angering her. She later makes an ice sculpture, but is humiliated when Weiss and Blake make better ones using their Dust and Semblance. Later, Yang plays her video game, but is repeatedly antagonized by Weiss, Blake, and Ruby, causing her to get angry and catch fire, to which the others proceed to roast marshmallows over. In "Episode 5", Team RWBY throws a costume party, and Jaune is annoyed that both he and Ruby dressed up as Weiss. Ruby later builds a house of cards, which collapses after Weiss slams the door. In revenge, Ruby tracks muddy footprints all over Weiss' newly-cleaned kitchen. Weiss and Ruby then face off in the Beacon courtyard, weapons drawn, but only partake in a slap fight. Later, the team is strolling and sees silhouette people walking by, including one resembling Ruby (this is a reference to the background characters in Volume 1; the budget at the time was small, so all background characters were copy/pasted silhouettes of main/other character models). In "Episode 6", Ruby explains the downsides to wearing a cape, including that it gets stuck on many things. Later, Team RWBY is talking among themselves when Team JNPR shows up with Pyrrha. Ruby begins to question how she's there, to which Nora breaks the forth wall and says that they're going to pretend "it" never happened. In "Episode 7" Team RWBY pranks Weiss by dumping ice water on her. In revenge, Weiss dumps a sollid block of ice on Ruby, knocking her out. More coming soon! Personality Ever since she was little, Ruby has had a romanticised view of the Huntsman profession. She is quick to reveal she wanted to become a huntress in order to be like the great heroes in fairy tales, and she has described being one as far more "romantic" than being a police officer. Her mentality is described as "I don't have time for my emotions. I've gotta make sure that everybody else is okay." She has also shown a distinct lack of ability picking up social cues due to being a very open and honest person. This results in her being unable to pick up Weiss' sarcasm in the "The Shining Beacon", and struggling to act formally in "It's Brawl in the Family" Although Ruby has no trouble interacting with friends, she does have trouble actually making them, and once admits that seeing new weapons "is like meeting new people, but better". This could have been a result of her having been accepted two years earlier to Beacon Academy, which forces her to leave her friends at Signal behind, as well as interact with people that are both older and more experienced than she is. Regardless, both she and Jaune Arc toast to being socially awkward during the Beacon Dance. In the second chapter of the manga, it is revealed that Ruby has had a fear of large crowds, as shown when she freezes up during a sparring match against Cardin Winchester. However, she manages to work through that fear with some encouragement from her teammates long enough to win the spar, and by the Vytal Festival, she has overcome them entirely. Ruby also has a sweet tooth, preferring five sugars in her coffee and scarfing down a large plate of cookies in "Ruby Rose". She is even seen with a plate of cookies in "Jaunedice", while her friends are eating more nutritious meals. In combat or dangerous situations, she is shown to be quite impulsive and battle eager, such as when she attacks a Death Stalker on sight before learning of its high resistance to bullets and blades. This trait contrasts with her adaptability, for she is quite capable of forming attack plans with others in order to take down stronger foes, such as the Nevermore in "Players and Pieces" and Roman in the Atlesian Paladin-290 in "Painting the Town...". After her discussion with Ozpin in "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2", Ruby begins to take her role as leader of Team RWBY seriously. However, future instances of recklessness are when none of her teammates are near her, such as in the "Battle of Beacon" when she goes alone to engage Roman and Neopolitan, who both outnumbered and outmatched her. Ruby can be ruthless when it comes to protecting her loved ones, as shown when she nonchalantly cuts off Tyrian Callows' stinger after he manages to injure and poison her uncle, Qrow Branwen. Abilities & Powers In order to become a Huntress, Ruby trained at Signal Academy, where her skills and abilities far surpassed her peers. Wielding a dangerous weapon like Crescent Rose required strength, balance, and adaptability, all of which she demonstrated the night she stopped the robbery of a Dust shop in Vale. This led Ozpin to accept her into Beacon Academy two years before the usual age of admittance. While at Beacon, Ruby developed skills as a decisive leader, being able to formulate and execute plans with others in order to take down tougher foes, such as the giant Nevermore encountered during initiation, and later in coordinated attacks against Roman in an Atlesian Paladin-290. Ruby's sense of balance stands out, particularly in precarious situations like perching on a taut ribbon in "Players and Pieces" or running off an exploding airship in "Heroes and Monsters". Ruby's fighting style relies heavily on her creative uses of and methods for achieving momentum, relying on a combination of her Semblance and Crescent Rose's recoil to allow her achieve massive impact force, as well as creating slipstreams and even small whirlwinds using her Semblance. Weapon Ruby is a self-admitted dork when it comes to weapons, which shows in her complex design and craftsmanship of Crescent Rose, her High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe which she designed herself at Signal, as well as her eye for detail when observing other people's weapons and tools. This weapon can transform between a scythe and a sniper rifle, and can fire Dustrounds in either form with massive force, as demonstrated in the "Red" Trailer when she used a Gravity Dust magazine. Rather than compensate for it, Ruby harnesses the recoil to enhance her mobility in combat, firing shots to propel herself short distances, simultaneously attacking and evading an opponent. It is also capable of using Fire and Lightning Dust. Ozpin has noted upon meeting Ruby that he has only ever seen one other scythe wielder as skilled with such a dangerous weapon; that person is none other than Qrow, Ruby's teacher and uncle. According to Ruby, prior to learning under Qrow she was "completely garbage", although it is unclear if that only applies to her scythe skills. Despite showing a preference for engaging enemies in close combat, Ruby does possess enough accuracy to land headshots against Grimm, but notably needs to stand still to do so consistently, usually by anchoring her scythe to the ground to act as a monopod. As of Volume 4, the scope on Crescent Rose has a small crack. Crescent Rose's blade can also bend back slightly, though this is only shown when Ruby rushes forward, and the tip of the scythe hits something. Ruby takes advantage of this spear-like form to pin a Nuckelavee's arm to the ground. Semblance Ruby's Semblance allows her to dash with unnatural speed in whatever direction she chooses at the cost of Aura. This happens so fast she sometimes gives off the illusion of teleporting. She has displayed the ability to use this Semblance midair, as well as to create powerful whirlwinds that can suck in and knock away objects and foes caught by it. During the Volume 4 Character Short, she displayed much greater control over her Semblance, using it to repeatedly change directions in mid-air and attack at high speed. She also exhibited the ability to seemingly dematerialize into three separate clusters of petals which then flowed around an opponent before reforming. The exact mechanics of this ability are not yet clear. She also increases her ability to pick up and carry someone, as her joint attack with Nora Valkyrie on the Geist was a vast improvement over the time she carried Penny Polendina. Another amped ability is her encircling of air, which she previously used successfully against Team JNPR and unsuccessfully against Mercury Black. Previously it was smaller, but she is now capable of enveloping her enemy in a tornado-like rush of air. Notably, whenever she uses this Semblance, she leaves a trail of rose petals in her wake that dissipate over time. It is unknown what causes this, but these rose petals are not merely symbolic and can be perceived by others. Weiss once waved her hands to brush them away, and Ozpin comments on witnesses who reported rose petals left behind in a dance club. Silver Eyes Through her mother, Summer, Ruby comes from a line of legendary warriors who possessed powerful abilities related to their silver eyes, said to be an extremely rare trait. Upon seeing Pyrrha Nikos die in "End of the Beginning", Ruby accidentally uses this power in her grief and petrifies the Dragon. However, she has no memory of doing this other than her head hurting. Later in the episode, Qrow describes a fairy tale about warriors with silver eyes who are so powerful that even the Grimm fear them. In "The Next Step", it is revealed that Ruby's powers injured Cinder Fall greatly, causing her to lose her left eye and arm, and making it difficult for her to speak for a period of time. Salem states that this is due to Cinder's possession of the Fall Maiden powers but does not explain why this is the case. However, when Ruby uses her powers once again in "The More the Merrier", Raven Branwen, who possesses the Spring Maiden powers, is not affected despite being in the vicinity, indicating that the Maiden powers themselves do not cause an individual to be affected by Silver Eye powers. Maria Calavera later explains that the power of silver eyes can only be utilized against creatures of grimm, making Cinder vulnerable due to the method she used to obtain the Fall Maiden's power. Weaknesses Ruby is heavily reliant on Crescent Rose. In contrast to her sister, her hand-to-hand capabilities are rather poor, making her easy to be taken down by mere grunts. Without her weapon, there is not much she can do in a fight, and her best bet is to run away with her speed. Her cape, on occasion, has been exploited and used against her, notably during the Beacon initiation when a Nevermore pinned her cape to the ground with it's feather-spears. In "Lighting the Fire" Ruby is shown to be slightly improving in hand-to-hand combat under tutelage of Professor Ozpin through Oscar Pine. Despite her silver eyes possessing intense power they can only be used against the creatures of grimm, heavily restricting their utility. Quotes Voices Trivia *Ruby alludes to the fairy tale character Little Red Riding Hood, particularly on her minor associations with Beowolves. **This allusion has affected her appearance, causing her to almost constantly wear a red hooded cape. **In the "Red" Trailer, she fights a large pack of Beowolves, a reference to Little Red Riding Hood coming face to face with a wolf in the story. **In her Pajama outfit in "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2", her top features a cartoonish heart-shaped face of a Beowolf, and wears a sleep mask similar to the eyes of the black Beowolves in her trailer. **When Ruby hits her head on a tree in "Players and Pieces", the circling cartoonish images resemble black wolves with red eyes. **In RWBY Chibi, Episode 12 Team RWBY perform Little Red Riding Hood for Team JNPR, with Ruby obviously playing Little Red. **Beowolf figures are displayed in Ruby's bedroom shelves in Patch. *Her name alludes to a type of gemstone that is often found in red. Furthermore, "Ruby" is the name of an actual shade of red. Meanwhile, her surname, "Rose", alludes to another shade of red and a type of flower that is also found most often in red. *Ruby is the first character to be introduced in the series. *Ruby's birthday is October 31, which is also Halloween. *Ruby's alternate outfit, "Slayer", appears to be somewhat based on the early sketch shown in the second production diary. *Early designs for Ruby were set aside and later used for Miltia Malachite, one of Yang's foes in the "Yellow" Trailer. *Although Ruby is often depicted to favor sweets like cookies, her favorite food is actually strawberries. *Ruby is the only character to appear in more than one of the Volume 1 prequel trailers, appearing in both "Red" and "Yellow" trailers. *Ruby fought Ragna the Bloodedge in an episode of DBX and won. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Elementals Category:Misguided Category:Symbolic Category:Monster Slayers Category:Charismatic Category:Manga Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Category:Determinators Category:Siblings Category:The Hero Category:Paragon Category:Optimists Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Protectors Category:RWBY Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Neutral Good Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Dreaded Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Successful Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Titular Category:Strategists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Adventurers Category:One-Man Army Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Betrayed Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Criminals